


A risky position

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP, sort of. Some positions can be risky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A risky position

It’s an art of give and take, back and forth. It doesn’t mean only one partner dominating, but it can be like that too.  
It requires decent coordination, and an understanding of the other partner’s wishes.

*  
He had a vivid memory of a girl in law school that had a preference for it. Gina, the one he dated before Gen. She was a free spirit in many ways, but the law she was devoted to.  
They’d use her bed, and it always creaked under their combined weight. She was about his height, so it worked perfectly, her mouth on his cock, and him doing the alphabet on her cunt.  
She taught him that, laughing and smoking a joint.  
“Just draw one letter with your tongue, and then you move on to the next one,” she said and smiled.  
“And that works?”  
“Like a charm. Keep a light touch, flutter with your tongue; well that’s my preference anyway. Just ask the girl what she likes,” she said. “Or the guy,” she added. “Course that’s a different piece of equipment, you know your own right? “  
“I’m not..”  
“You never know what life brings you.” she said and smiled mysteriously. He wondered if she had ever been with a girl, and if she’d tell him about it in graphic detail if he asked nicely.  
He made her come enough times on her bed that smelled of patchouli oil and perfume.  
And she reciprocated beautifully.  
She did tell him of her affair with the hot librarian Alison, but he never knew if she told the truth about that. He did see Alison kissing another girl once though.

*  
Gen didn’t care much for it. So he was out of practice when Chris suggested it.  
He did it anyway, and the bunks would require a lot of coordination in order not to dislocate anything, Chris of course knew exactly how to work the confined space to its best advantage.  
“We should try the floor,” Toby huffed.  
“No. Come on this will work I swear,” said Chris.  
It did.  
The bunk creaked under them and fortunately no hack was nearby or they’d go to the hole.  
There was really no innocent explanation for that position.  
It was purely for pleasure, nothing else to it.  
Chris wicked tongue worked him while he struggled to keep up. He probably fluttered a little, but his touch was less soft then it had been with Gina.  
Chris fingers entered him and he nearly bit down on Chris’ cock. Not good.  
He was getting a cramp in one of his legs, and he moved it a little. Better.  
Chris did one of his surefire moves, and he found it hard to concentrate on his side of the bargain. He stopped and let the orgasm tear through him, while Chris swallowed all his come.  
He resumed, getting Chris to scream his name and come hard.  
He felt pleased with himself.  
He’d walk with a limp the following day, but it was worth it. They worked well together on this.  
Risky positions always offered more pleasure than safe ones. Of course in a place like this, any position was risky.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hardtime 100 on Lj. Prompt:69.


End file.
